The Cure for Finn's Cold
by Vegeta666
Summary: Finn is sick and unable to make his date with Rachel. What will Rachel do when she finds out that Finn is sick?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters, even though I wish I did. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX.

**Plot: Finn is sick and unable to make his date with Rachel. What will Rachel do when she finds out that Finn is sick?**

Here's my new story. Had the idea for it at work today and was able to finish the first chapter today. Enjoy the story and as always your reviews are very much welcomed.

* * *

Finn was having a difficult time at this current moment. He was at home, laying comfortably on his bed with his G.I Joe Boxer's and wife beater tee shirt on. Today was going to be hell and he knew it. Why couldn't he have been born smart, that would have solved all his problems right now. Life just wasn't fair sometimes and right now it seemed that his life was the unfairest of all.

You see, Finn was in a predicament. Rachel wanted to go on a date with him. Normally that wouldn't be a problem. But she wanted to go out today. Today wasn't so good. No definitely not in his condition. Standing up and looking in the mirror to gauge his condition, Finn could only sigh. He looked awful. Bags were under his eyes, snot running down his nose, his throat was on fire and he couldn't stop coughing. Every type of medicine he tried seemed to make him sicker.

Finn knew he couldn't go on this date. He didn't want Rachel to see him like this. So fragile, so weak looking, so not Finn. How was he going to break it off. Rachel had been looking forward to this date for the past two weeks. All she talked about was this date. The one thing he didn't want to do was disappoint her. And he knew by canceling he would.

He would call her and just explain that he couldn't make the date because he was sick. She would understand right? Picking up the phone on his nightstand he tried dialing her number, but his hands wouldn't stop shacking. "Come on Finn, you can do this. Just pick up the phone and dial her number." He told himself more as a demand than a request.

Gaining the courage to try again, he picked up the phone and dialed her number, hands still shacking. No answer after four rings, maybe he would be saved and could just leave a message on her voice mail. No such luck, she picked up on the sixth ring.

"Finn just the person I wanted to talk to. I can't decide between wearing a dress or this new skirt I bought the other day. There are these shoes that would go perfect with the dress but I think the skirt looks better on me. Any suggestions?"

"Umm... well you would look good in anything Rach. You have the legs to pull off both and..." Finn said while day dreaming about Rachel's legs.

"Are you there Finn? I think maybe your phone broke up for awhile there"

Finn was just coming out of his day dream when he heard the last part of her speech.

"Yea I'm here Rach, I think bad reception was the cause." More like the thought of your legs wrapped around my... enough with the imagery.

"Rachel I have bad news about tonight. Please don't be angry with me. I can't go on the date with you tonight. I'm not really in any condition to go out. I have a cold, a bad sore throat and haven't had much sleep lately. I'm really sorry, I know how much you were looking forward to this date." Finn said somberly

Finn could only hear shallow breathing on the other end of the line. For a minute he thought Rachel might of dropped the phone and ran of somewhere. She doesn't take bad news well after all. He was about to hang up when abruptly she spoke up.

"It's.. it's alright Finn. We can go on the date another time and the most important thing right now is your health. You have to promise me that you will take good care of yourself. Drink plenty of fluids, get plenty of sleep and make sure to take it easy." responded Rachel in a loving but quiet tone.

"I knew you would understand Rachel, that's why your so awesome." Finn replied with relief in his voice.

He was about to tell her good bye when the other line went dead.

"Guess she was in a hurry." whispered Finn as he put the phone down.

"_Alright I'm going to do exactly what Rachel told me. By this time tomorrow I'll be back on my feet and the healthiest I've ever been_." Thought Finn, now much happier than before.

* * *

Rachel couldn't believe it. Finn had canceled their date tonight. After all the planning she had done for this date. Everything was going to be perfect. They were going to eat at this little Italian restaurant that just opened up near by. She was going to have there vegetarian special, a pasta made without eggs covered in vegetables and a garlic wine sauce. Finn would get anything covered in marinara sauce, boy did he love his marinara sauce. He had once brought a container of sauce with him to lunch just so he could cover his food with it. Weird yes, but at the same time extremely cute. Rachel never got his weird obsession with it, but it was one of the many things that made him different from other boys and she liked that about him.

After dinner they would drive to Make Out Point, or that's what all the horny teenagers called it a least. Make Out Point was an old deserted drive in theater that was abandoned in the late 60's. They weren't going there to make out. Well they would but that wasn't the main reason to go there. There was a secluded part where you could park your car and walk down to the beach below. She so badly wanted to walk with Finn on the beach. It had been the most important thing on her list of things to do with him when Summer came along. How romantic it would have been. Alone, with their bare feet in the sand, stars illuminating the sky. Waves splashing their clothes every now and again. His arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Perfect silence, just the two of them looking into each others eyes. Understanding what the other was thinking without having to ask. It would have been magical. Now it would have to wait.

He really did sound sick though and I'm sure he wasn't lying. No he wouldn't do that. Maybe in the past when they first met he would, but now she could trust him. Trust him like no other person she did before. She could tell him anything and knew that he wouldn't tell anyone if she didn't want him to. That was the thing. There relationship had progressed far enough where they both trusted one another without doubt. They didn't keep secrets from each other. If one had a problem, they would tell the other without hesitance. This was a relationship built on trust. It wasn't easy at first. Their past had made the other wary of fully trusting the other right away. But in time they grew to accept each other for who they were. Rachel for her sometimes demanding demeanor and obsessive behavior. Finn for his shallowness and need to be accepted. They both helped the other with these problems and eventually learned that there was no need for them in their relationship. A relationship is all about compromise after all. Slowly Rachel became less demanding of things, especially her need for every solo in glee. Finn learned that it didn't matter if you were popular. Hell he had been popular his whole life and he was unhappy most of the time. It wasn't until they found each other that they both learned these valuable lessons.

The more she thought about Finn, the more unhappy she got. He was alone at home, no one there to take care of him. She knew he was alone because of her regular talks with his mom, one of the benefits she thought of dating Finn. Rachel never had a mother figure, her real mother who she met recently didn't want anything to do with her. Carol was her new mother she decided. Whenever she had a girl problem Carol would be there to answer any questions she had. It was nice having someone to talk with. When you have two gay dads it's kind of hard to mention any problems pertaining to periods, tampons and such.

_"I'm worried about Finn, he can barely take care of himself when he is healthy, there was no way he could take care of himself now that he was sick." _Thought Rachel with an agonizing look on her face.

She could picture him lying in bed, coughing, sneezing and in agonizing pain. This was not good. At the rate he was going it would take a couple of days for him to feel better.

_"No, she wouldn't allow this. Her man was hurting and she was going to do something about it." _Rachel thought with a determined look on her face.

She had a plan, but first she needed a list to write down all the things she would need for this plan to work. Quickly rounding up any and all medical supplies she could find. Cough medicine check, throat lozenges check, warm and cold compresses check, a copy of Funny Girl check, and her favorite stuffed animal, a panda bear named Willy, check. Rachel was on a mission now and she wouldn't come back home until she succeeded. Boy was Finn in for the surprise of his life.

* * *

Next Chapter will be funny. So I suggest no drinking while reading. I'm not at fault if you spit liquids all over your monitor.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews, it means a lot and helps me continue to write. By the way I have another story called "Three Months" so check it out if you can, would me a lot.

**Is everyone ready for chapter 2, if so let me hear some noise! **

* * *

He couldn't believe this. How was it possible that his temperature went up. An hour ago it was 101, now it's 102. Was nothing going to work for him? Medicine, taking it easy, plenty of chicken soup, none of these remedies seemed to work. He promised Rachel he would get better, but even he thought that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Laying in bed Finn started to cough uncontrollably. His sore throat had gotten so bad that it hurt to swallow the soup. He tried to sleep, but his runny nose and upset stomach had made sure that wasn't going to happen. Sleeping pills never had a chance to work. When he started to swallow two of them, they would just come back up because of his stomach. Nothing was able to go down, everything he consumed came back up eventually. There was no end in sight it seemed for Finn. That's when he heard the doorbell to his front door ring.

"_Who could that be?_" Finn wondered

"One second, I'll be there be soon" yelled Finn and in the process made him hold his throat from the pain of yelling.

"_I swear this better not be a door to door salesman, because if it is I swear I will throat up on them on the spot for making me get out of bed"_ thought Finn as he slowly made his way to the door.

As soon as he opened the door he was engulfed in a bear hug by none other then Rachel.

"Surprise" shouted Rachel as she hugged Finn with all the might her tiny body could produce.

"Hey Rach, why are you here?" asked Finn as he tried to catch his breath from the surprise of having Rachel show up unannounced.

Rachel didn't answer at first. Instead she stared at Finn's face to gauge his current condition.

"_His face is all sweaty, his eyes look so tired. This is not good, he looks worse than I first imagined."_ Rachel thought as she gathered her composure.

"You don't look so hot there Finn." Rachel said as if it was the most common answer she had ever given.

"Really Rachel, because last time I checked you weren't the one in this condition, I am." Shouted Finn to the surprise of Rachel.

He knew he shouldn't have shouted at her. He was tired and didn't feel much like conveying with others at this moment. Still Rachel was trying to help and he should apologize to her. It wasn't her fault he felt so bad.

"I'm sorry Rach, I shouldn't have shouted at you before. Your just hear to check up on me and for that I should be grateful."

"It's alright Finn, I know your not feeling well and I'm here to help" replied Rachel with no anger in her voice.

"_Help? How was she going to help him when everything he tried didn't seem to work"_ Finn thought

Just as Finn was going to tell her there was need for her help, Rachel took his hand and guided him back to his room. He was petrified at the current moment. She could not go in his room now. It was dirty and he had clothes and other things spread out wildly around the room. Those other things he mentioned were mostly containers of food he left on the floor because he was to lazy to throw them in the trash. But that wasn't his biggest worry. No, he was worried about the magazines that were near his bed. Old playboys that Puck had left there from the previous week's all night call of duty session. It's not like he looked at the women in the magazines. He was more interested reading the articles if you could believe that. There was no need to look at those women when he could just imagine Rachel like that and he would instantly be ready for duty.

Finn had to think quickly before they entered his room. Without thinking he shouted the first thing that came to mind.

"Pizza"

"What about Pizza?" asked Rachel with a confused stare on her face.

"I've been craving pizza all day. Now that your here you can help me look for the menu. Check the kitchen while I look for it in my room and will meet in the living room in five minutes." He didn't wait for a response and ran right to his room, locking the door. Quickly hiding the playboys in his sock draw, Finn grabbed the menu that was by his bed and hurried back to meet Rachel.

Upon exiting his room, Finn was assaulted by the smell of something good in the kitchen. Seemed Rachel wasn't looking for the menu at all, but had started to prepare lunch for them. "Any luck finding that menu Finn? I thought instead of pizza I could whip up a much healthier meal for the two of us. My dad's always made this vegetable soup for me whenever I wasn't feeling well and I thought I could share it with you." Finn could do nothing but smile dumbly at her. How did he get so lucky to have a girlfriend who cared about him this much he would never know. Crumpling up the menu in his hands, Finn threw it across the room when Rachel's back was turned away from him.

"Couldn't find the menu, but that's probably because of my room looking like Metallica had just performed in there. So Rach whats on the engender for today?"

"I have complied a list for us and whatever we don't finish today we will tomorrow. First on the list is to get something good in your system. With my vegetable soup we can check that off. Next we are going to clean your room. And who by the way is Metallica? Is that the name of a new Broadway play that just came out?" Expecting an answer Rachel turned around to Finn only to be met with him on the floor laughing hysterically. When he finally managed to get up and put on a straight face, he was met by a furious looking brunette.

A furious Rachel was never a good thing and only meant bad stuff for Finn. But looking at her know, he could only smile. You see Finn always found it sexy when she was angry. Some of his best fantasies started out like this. Sensing that he did indeed do something wrong, he slowly walked over to her and put his arm around. "Metallica is a heavy metal rock band, not some play on Broadway. That's why I was laughing. There's no need to be furious at me either. You actually made me laugh and I haven't had much to laugh about in the past couple of days. So for that Rachel I thank you and I'm sorry if you took it the wrong way."

When he said things like that it was really difficult for her to stay mad at him. Accepting his apology, she decided to check on the soup. Giving it a taste test, she gave it a thumbs up and poured some in a bowl for him. Finn stared at the soup with an uneasy look. He never liked soup and when there were vegetables in it he like it a lot less. But Rachel had made a special trip to his house to care of him so he decided he could stomach a bowl. Slowly bringing the spoon to his mouth, he was about take his first sip when the phone started to ring. That's all it took to lose his concentration and for the spoon to go flying in the air with it's contents landing on his face. Screaming like a possessed monkey, Finn ran around the kitchen looking for relief. Rachel trying her hardest not to laugh and failing grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and applied it to his face. When the cold sensation of the pack landed on his face all you could hear was a muttered thank you from him.

After letting the soup cool, he tried again to eat the soup. Making sure there were no loud noises, Finn slowly emptied the bowl of it's contents. With a satisfied look on his face, he asked her for seconds which she was more than happy to oblige. Rachel joined him at the table with a bowl of her own and they ate in a peaceful silence. Once both bowls were finished they both helped the other clean up. Finn washed the dishes and Rachel dried them.

"So Rach whats next on that list of yours? I hope your not going to ask me to do laundry or rake the leaves? Finn asked more as a joke then being serious. He was hoping they could just spend the rest of the day on his bed and what happen after that was fine with him.

"Well we can leave the leaves for another time but you really must do laundry. When was the last time you put a pair of clean clothes on? No offense Finn but you smell like you haven't showered in a couple of days. No matter how much I like you, I need you to be clean and smelling nice. Why don't we see how bad a condition your room is and then we can move on to laundry."

The two of them walked to his room and when they stepped in Rachel almost had a heart attack. To say his room was dirty was an understatement. Clothes were spread everyone and fast food wrappers looked to be glued to the ceiling. In what can only be described as disgusting, a leftover piece of hamburger lay in the corner of his room with both flies and a mouse fighting over the remains.

"Alright Finn, you and me are going to clean this room up right now. And I don't want to hear a peep from you until we get done. Do I make myself clear? Demanded Rachel

All Finn could do was nod, when Rachel got like this it was better to obey then to argue. What started out as cleaning soon turned into one of their worse nightmares.

* * *

There you have it, the end of chapter 2. Should have chapter 3 up within the next two days. So until then remember to review so my writing meter becomes fuel and I can continue.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's ch.3, I feel like I kind of rushed it out so I'm hoping it's ok. Next chapter should be out no later then Wednesday I hope. Until then enjoy and as always review.  
I want to thank cappievonbuettner for letting me know there aren't any beaches for miles in Lima. That's good to know for next time I refer to a beach in the Glee universe

* * *

Twenty minutes into cleaning his room and Finn thought he would drop dead on the spot. His football practices were never this hard or demanding. Rachel was a drill sergeant from hell. Shouting orders for him to follow. One minute he's picking up dirty laundry from the floor and the next she's telling him he isn't doing it right. "_Not doing it right? Is there more than one way to pick up laundry from a floor? Does she want me to use my feet instead of my hands? I would never tell Rachel she is insane. No, not if I want to keep certain parts of my body intact, like a certain part no south if you know what I mean." _

Turns out according to her, his pace wasn't quick enough. Seems "he wasn't giving it his all". She showed him how to do it properly, more like how to do it her way. Again he wasn't going to complain. Not like he was sick or tired and wanted to sleep, no who would want to do that? After she showed him the right way to pick up the clothes, which by the way he was doing correctly, they took a small break so Finn could catch his breath.

"_I really don't want to be doing this right now. Aren't I the sick one? Shouldn't Rachel be doing this? I mean she is the healthy one between us." _Just as he thinks it might be over, Rachel pulls out the big guns. She hands him a mop and a bucket of water. "_What am I suppose do with them? We can't possibly be moping my floors, I have rugs and that wouldn't work._" Well he was right about not moping his floors, instead he'll be moping the kitchen floor. What girlfriend makes their boyfriend clean when there sick, besides Rachel that is. How was he suppose to get better by cleaning the house? Was there some magical cure that one receives when they clean a house? Seriously hope not, because if it that were true then the next time he got sick he knew exactly what he'd be doing.

Having never moped anything in his life, Finn insured himself that everything would go ok. _"It can't be hard right? Take mop, dip into bucket and wash floors. The logic is there but right now I seem to be doing it wrong."_ No matter how much he mopped the floors they never seemed to get any cleaner. Was there something else he wasn't doing? Maybe adding soap to the water would do the trick.. Seems like it was working, the floors were getting cleaner and even look to be shinier. Whoever said Finn Hudson couldn't mop floors was wrong. _"I'm like a pro at this, maybe I should open my own moping cleaning business. Call it something like "Finn's Mops and Wash", yea that's such an awesome name. I wonder if Rachel is done with the rest of cleaning in my room?"_

_

* * *

_I hope Finn is doing alright in the kitchen. He can mop floors right? Shouldn't been to hard for him, no she had confidence in him. Now to get down to business. There still much cleaning to do here. How can one person's room get so messy. It's like an atomic bomb filled with garbage exploded in here.

"Let's see, picked up his clothes off the floor, check, still have to peel off the fast food wrappers from the ceiling and put his clothes back in there proper order." Rachel said as she looked at his ceiling with a dejected look on her face.

Rachel climbed on to Finn's bed trying to reach the wrappers, unfortunately her height wouldn't allow it. Still this is Rachel were talking about here, so of cause she wouldn't give up. She tried bouncing on the bed hoping the extra lift would be able to help. At first it did, she was able to peel some of the wrappers off the ceiling. But like all good things, this too came to an end. While trying to reach a wrapper, she came down wrong on the bed and somersaulted off, landing on the floor in a most ungraceful way. That's when she heard Finn knock on the door asking if she was ok.

"I'm alright Finn, just tripped off your bed but really I'm fine. Get back to moping, the faster were both done cleaning up the faster we can do other things" shouted Rachel with a promising tone in her voice.

Picking herself off the floor, Rachel dusted off her clothes and got back to the work at hand. After a couple of minutes all the wrappers were ripped off. Rachel only fell off the bed one more time and in her book that was a win. Now the only thing left was putting Finn's clothes back in the draws. Starting with his shirts, she folded them as if they were still in the department store rack. Then his pants, socks and well she tried to fold his underpants but she just couldn't put her hands on them. The mental image of Finn in nothing more then his tidy whities were doing stuff to her that she didn't want to think about right now. She decided to leave his undies on this bed while she put the rest of his clothes back in the draws. When she got to his sock draw, she found a stack of what looked to be magazines. Curious as Rachel was she picked one up and after closer expectation realized it was a playboy magazine.

"_Why does he have a bunch of playboy magazine hidden in his sock draw? Is he not satisfied with what I provide him? I know we haven't gone passed second base but he told me we could take our time. He is a young man and they do have needs, am I not providing them?" _thought Rachel with a questioning look on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile Finn had just finished up moping the kitchen and was very proud of himself. Deciding he deserved a break, he grabbed an orange soda from the fridge. _"Rachel should be about done with my room, might as well check how she's doing. I'm kind of worried she might have hurt herself before." _Finn thought with a troubled expression on his face.

Walking into his room, he was surprised at how clean it was. It looked like a professional team of cleaners had spent hours on it, when in reality it had only been Rachel and she spent just an hour. Speaking of Rachel, she was no where to be found. A sound from his closet caught his attention. There, that's where she is. Probably had to put some of his shirts back. Deciding to let her finish up, he went to lay on his bed when he saw his underwear laying there. _"Guess she didn't want to touch them." _Throwing them to the side, Finn got comfortable while he waited for her. When she did emerge, he was caught by a sight he thought he would never see. There was Rachel in only a pair of his boxer's and a wife beater tee. Rendered completely speechless, all he could do was stare and drool.

* * *

Rachel had been extremely nervous when she came up with this idea. If Finn liked partially clad women, then she would try to gain the courage to look like the women in the magazine. Obviously she wasn't going to go out completely naked in front of him. That would be to embarrassing for her. It's not that she didn't like her body, but he had gone out with Santana and Brittney. Both of them were cheerleaders and had bodies that models would die for. She on the other hand could never compare to those two. "What if he turns away in disgust? Would he ask me to put my clothes on if he doesn't like what he sees? I really hope he likes my body. It's now or never, just go out there and do your best."

Slowly creeping out from his closet, Rachel became aware that Finn was on his bed staring at her. She was hoping to surprise him in the kitchen, guess that plan was out the window. Coming up with her best sexy pose, which include her bent over one of his dresser draws looking as nervous as ever. Reminding herself that she could do this, Rachel crawled over to the bed in what can only be described as the most awkward minute of her life. It wasn't as sexy as she hoped but looking at Finn's face, she knew something was going right by the amount of drool that was coming out his mouth.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." thought Finn with an excited feeling going through his body. Rachel never ceased to amaze him. Here was the girl of his dreams in his clothes and looking much hotter than him in them by the way. She was slowly crawling over to him and the only thing he could think of was how he was going to take her. No more will power, that had gone out the window the moment she stepped out of the closet. He was going to do things to her that only happen in his dreams. After today both of them would never be the same.

Closer and closer she approached. His little problem had already started. He was at full attention and about to explode. A couple more seconds and he would need to change his underwear. Trying to gain his composure, which was really hard at this moment. Finn moved away from Rachel and backed up towards the door. He knew she would be hurt, just like when he kissed her on stage and ran off. But he didn't want to start something they both weren't ready for.

She was devastated, he had rejected her again. Right now all she wanted was to go home and cry on her bed. But she was here to help him get over his cold. It might be awkward, but she always finished what she started. Getting off his bed, she grabbed her clothes and was headed for the bathroom when his hand stopped her.

"Rach listen to me, you did nothing wrong. You were everything, are everything that I want in a woman. It's my fault. I have this problem when I get to excited I prematurely burst." Said Finn with an embarrassed look on his face. He was hoping she would understand and not ask him to explain further. He was out of luck though.

"Prematurely? I don't get what you mean Finn?"

"Well let me put it to you this way. When I get excited, say because my super sweet, sexy girlfriend walks out in only a pair of boxers and a shirt that leaves nothing to the imagination, my special friend gets all excited and wants to unleash special liquids all over my underwear."

Staring at Finn with realization gracing her face, Rachel walked over to him and gave him a hug. "I'm so happy. I thought you were rejecting me again. I never knew you had this kind of reaction to me. And I must say, I enjoy that you can't seem to control yourself when I'm around you like this." Rachel said with a devilish look on her face.

Finn couldn't believe his eyes. Here was his girlfriend proud of herself that she made him feel this way. Boy was he lucky. "So are you going to change back into your regular clothes or just wear those the rest of the day."

"Well your mom doesn't come home for a couple more hours and I think when I'm dressed like this I could make you do anything I want."

"_It was going to be a long day. " _Thought Finn, if Rachel was going to continue wearing that then he hoped the day would never end.


	4. Chapter 4

This took longer then I thought but it's finally here. Enjoy and as always please review, it helps me sleep at night.

* * *

Finn was having a hard time concentrating. His girlfriend had very little on, enough to cover up but not enough for a certain member of his body to deflate. Right now he had a magazine covering that area, not wanting to scare her. It was like this for the past 15 minutes. Ever since Rachel came out of his closet, he's been an absolute horny monster. All his thoughts were about how fast he could undress her while throwing her on his bed and having his way with her.

This was bad. It wasn't going down, he would need to leave the room so he could relieve the pain he had down there. But how was the only question. Rachel was watching his every move like a hawk. Always glancing his way, never leaving his sight for any longer than short bursts. The longer this went on, the more tempted he would get to just relieve himself here right in front of her.

"_Why is this happening to me? All I wanted to do today was relax. And here I thought my cold would be my downfall, but it seems Rachel and her body will ruin me just yet." _thought Finn with a painful expression on his face.

* * *

Rachel was having fun. Here they were cleaning his room together, without any supervision. She felt wild and carefree. This was a new side of her that was starting to bloom. More rebellious, not afraid to take chances. It had taken a lot of courage to walk out in front of him with the clothes she was wearing. The moment she did however, was one that sent a thrill down her spine.

Having a boyfriend like Finn made her want to become bolder. When they first started going out, she would never kiss him in public. To embarrassed was her reasoning, not wanting to cause a scene was the other. At first they would only kiss in each others rooms or on car rides back from school. Soon their kissing habits would get bolder. Rachel would pull him aside from glee practice and give him a quick kiss on the lips. More of a motivational tactic, so he would know there would be more if he behaved and he did. Then last week was their turning point, a least it was for her.

They were leaving school when a bunch of jocks surrounded them, Slurpee's in hand. Knowing what was about to happen, Finn shielded Rachel from as much of the cold icy liquid as he could. When it was all over they were both covered heavily with the cold liquid. The jocks and students that surrounded started to laugh at them. All Rachel wanted to do was leave and go home. But Finn did something that still at this time is hard for her to understand but still puts a smile on her face just thinking about it. He started to break out in song. Yes, true story. Singing "Any Way You Want It" by Journey. Everyone, including Rachel was left with a stunned look on their faces. In the middle of the song he started to dance grabbing her hand. After a second to regain her composure she joined in. There they were singing and dancing a Journey song with the whole student body staring at them like they were crazy. And how very true that might have been. But to the both of them this was there breaking out point. Until that moment, they were not afraid but timid to show any real emotion around others at school. Now everyone knew, they couldn't hide it anymore. Once the sing and dance routine was over, the fireworks began.

Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist, taking his right hand and gently gliding it over her cheek. Putting her hands in his hair, she wildly raked them over his scalp, flinging Slurpee all over the place. Drawing their bodies closer to one another, they both proceed to lightly brush their lips together. Staring into each others eyes the hunger could been seen in the reflections. As fast as the moment had started, it got animalistic very quickly. Hands roaming underneath clothing. Carnal sounds coming from both in heated exchanges. Longer strides without breathing. Both of them were lost in their own fantasies, oblivious to the outside world. It took the clapping and wolf whistles of the crowd to break them away from each other.

Rachel was afraid to look at his face. Was it wrong what they just did? They were like to raging animals getting ready for mating season. That amount of display was something new for her. She just didn't want him to regret it.

Glancing over so slowly to gauge his reaction, she was surprised at what she saw. There was Finn with a lop sided smile on his face. It looked to her that he was very proud of what just happen. She got her answer when he walked up to her and engulfed them in a hug.

"Rach, you don't know how happy, how proud I am of us right now." whispered Finn so she was the only one who can hear.

She wanted to reply, but was to choked up with emotion to answer. Shortly after Finn had driven her home. When her dad's asked her if she had a bad day, Rachel shook her head, "No it was the best day ever." Her dad's just looked on confused as she made her way upstairs to shower and dream about what occurred today.

* * *

He needed to get his mind off Rachel. Video games would be a good distraction. Walking over to his X-Box 360 he grabbed two controllers and handed one to her. "We're going to take a break and play some Call of Duty."

It started out fine, Finn taught her how to play and they seemed to be enjoying themselves. Rachel was even beating him the more they played. He called it luck, but really he was letting her win. Every time she killed him, Rachel would point out what he was doing wrong and how he could fix it. He was laughing too hard at her suggestion to spend less time looking at her and more time on the screen. Kind of hard when your girlfriend is dressed the way she was, also didn't help that he found it incredible sexy that she was able to play video games. Quinn always hated when he played. Trying to teach her was like showing Kurt how to eat a burger, that boy required a fork and knife. Who uses a fork and knife to eat a burger?

Things were looking up. He wasn't getting aroused and they were playing Call of Duty. Nothing could be better. All the distractions from watching Rachel's body to close had seized and he was finally calm around her. Well that was until she dropped her controller.

She bent over to pick up the controller, in the process the boxers started to ride up revealing more of her ample skin. Time seemed to slow down for Finn as she grabbed the controller. Breaking into a cold sweat he tries to look away but can't. There's only so much he can take and right now he was losing it.

"Are you trying to kill me here Rachel?" He mutters, eyes looking up and down the curves of her body.

"I don't understand what you mean Finn? All I did was grab the controller, what harm was there in that?"

"You really don't know how incredible sexy and beautiful you are" Finn walks over and puts his arms around her, smiling. Rachel can't help but grin, flashing her famous half smile. "He's all mine!" She squeals in her mind.

Slowly pulling away, Finn tries to go back on the bed but Rachel pulls him back wanting this moment to last a little bit longer. He obliges by reapplying his arms around her waist and kissing her on the cheek. Moments like this made it worth all the Slurpee facials the both of them received on a daily basis.

Video game forgotten, Finn drags the both of them onto his bed and lays them down. Gently removing his arms around her, he adjusts himself so she is closer to him. Easing his arm back around, Finn starts to rub small circles on her hand. "You know I could stay like this forever right? You and me together in each other arms with no worries in the world." Whispers Finn as he strokes her hair with his other hand.

"Together," Rachel mumbles into the wind. Joining her hand in his, she starts to cry tears of joy. Wiping away a single tear, Finn brings her face close to hers and softly brushes her lips with his. At first it's innocent, but soon turns aggressive. Their both fighting for control, with neither of them giving an inch. They both want to lead the other but decide to share the load. After a couple of minutes they pull away to catch their breath. He lightly strokes her cheek as she lays there staring up at him.

"I love you." They don't know which one of them said it first, neither one really cares. They stay embraced in each others arms when Finn's mom comes home. She finds the two of them still like that but a sleep. She takes a picture, the flash waking both of them up with a startle. Carole waves hello to them and slowly walks out of the room.

Untangling himself from Rachel's body, Finn gets up and stretches his tight limbs. Rachel stays on the bed admiring his muscular body, with a devilish whistle Finn's attention is brought back to her.

"We had quite the work out a while back. So what do you feel like doing now?" Rachel whispered into his ear as she crawled out of bed. Using as much will power as possible not to bring both them back to bed, he instead grabs her hand and walks to his closet. Pulling at his football jersey and a pair of sweats, he hands them to her. "Go put these on while I talk to my mom. I don't want you dressed like that now that she's home. It would be bad if my mom were to catch us making out on top of the kitchen table." She was about to object to what he said when Finn sealed her lips with his and walked out of the room.

"He gets me all riled up then decides to leave. That boy will pay later tonight. Two can play this game." Laughs Rachel as she puts Finn's clothes on.

* * *

No idea what I have planned for the next chapter. But I do hope to put it out by Friday cause I'm booked solid for the weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys what's up? So I wrote this chapter pretty quickly today and have to say I like what I came up with. It's a little short but I think the story makes up for that. As always please review and I'll try to get another chapter out by no later than Sunday.

Enjoy and remember if you are eating or drinking anything, stop when you are reading this chapter. I am not responsible for any damage to your monitors b/c of any projectile food/drink that come out of your mouths.

* * *

There's a knock on the door interrupting Rachel as she tries to put Finn's over sized football jersey on.

"Hey Rach, are you done putting on my clothes yet? Mom wants to see you already." Finn asks for the third time in the last five minutes.

_"I would been done already if he would just stop knocking on the door every minute. Has he ever heard of a little thing called patience?"_ thought Rachel as she struggles to hurry up.

"Be there in a minute hunny."

Finn was stunned when he heard those words. Hunny wasn't the first nickname she'd had given him. But it was by far the most serious of them all. First there was care bear, which to this day he can't stomach no matter how cute he thinks it is. Then there was softie. She had given that to him when they went to get ice cream one night and he had gotten a scoop of soft vanilla ice cream. The name never made sense to him but it was from Rachel so he went with. Third and what he thought would be the last was Sugar Lips. Funny how he laughed just thinking about that nickname. They had been baking cookies at Rachel's house, not doing a really good job at all. It was probably because they were making out and trying to bake at the same time. Not a good formula if your trying to bake cookies. Finn had dropped a bag of sugar on the floor during one of these sessions and as he went to pick it up some of the sugar had landed on his face. When he went to wipe it off, Rachel had pulled him close and put her lips to his. It was by far the weirdest kiss he had ever had. As he went to pull away from her, Rachel had unexpectedly pulled him back and had proceeded to lick his lips. In the process removing all the sugar that was on them. For the rest of the day he had a boner that not even a magazine could cover.

"Finn you still there?"

"Um... yea Rach I'm right here."

He started to walk away, but the image of her licking his lips kept him immobilized. Standing there, feet frozen to the floor. Hands sweaty, rising pulse that made it hard to breathe and legs trembling with absolute arousal. This wasn't good. Thinking was a dangerous thing to do. Especially dangerous when your thoughts were about your girlfriend and the many ways you could take her on your bed. _"Have to think of other things, mailman, mailman, mailman. Dammit it's not working. All I'm picturing is Rachel dressed as a sexy mailman delivering the mail to me. That's definitely going to be her Halloween costume. Think man, there has to be a way to get rid of this boner. That it!"_

Fifteen minutes later, out came Finn from the bathroom. Sweat pouring down his face, body still shacking from the after shocks. A satisfied smile on his face. It took longer then then he thought, but the outcome was heaven. When it came to Rachel it seemed he could go longer, like he never wanted it to end. He probably could have gone longer, but he didn't want his mom or Rachel to get worried and knock on the door. That would have been embarrassing. Not to mention they would have known what he was up to with all the quiet moaning and whispering that was going on in there. Now that his business was done and completed, he could move forward and actually spend time with his mom and Rachel without covering anything up.

When he met the two women in the kitchen they had a particular look on their faces. "Finn you mind telling us what took you so long in the bathroom that me and Rachel have been sitting here while the foods been getting cold?" Carole asked as she looked at him with a knowing look on her face.

He just stood there trying to come up with a good excuse. _"Would they buy it if I told them my stomach was upset or that I was throwing up? Need to come up with something better then that. How about a shower, nah I kind of smell so that won't work. Hmm.. brushing my teeth?, washing my face? None of those things will work. What about the truth? Just tell them I'm a teenage boy with urges that have to be satisfied. I think they will understand. Yea I'll just tell them the truth. Here goes nothing."_

As he started to open his mouth to answer, Rachel got up and pulled him aside. She excused them, grabbing his arm and walking them to his room. Once inside she jumped on his bed and proceeded to laugh. Caught by surprise he also started to laugh but didn't know why.

"Rach why are you laughing and why are we in my room?"

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye to see him still laughing, clutching his chest in fake pain. Rachel shot him a look that said "I know why you were in the bathroom". Motioning for him to sit on the bed, she took her right arm and wrapped it tightly around his waist. He looked happy and confused. Wanting to know the reason she was doing this, but not really caring since she was close to him. She gave him a peck on the cheek, laying her head on his shoulder. Taking her free hand, she lightly brushed his chest, dragging her hand down ever slowly towards his crotch.

He was starting to feel a little uneasy about this. Not that he minded, no why should he. The way this was going Rachel would have total control over him in a minute. She was starting something that in a couple of seconds he would have no control over. He would get aroused and that would be the end of it. _"I don't really want to change my pants right now, but the way things are looking I'll have no choice but to. This is getting hot, oh man is Rachel hot. Her little hand on my chest. Everywhere she touches feels like fire. I hope my mom doesn't come in right now, that would totally suck. Why don't I have a lock on my door? I need to get a lock for further cases like this. Will there be further cases? I sure hope so."_ Finn was feeling light headed, his brain was going to explode with all these thoughts going though his mind.

Rachel was being bold and she knew it. Never had she been this naughty with Finn. The thrill was exhilarating as her hand crept closer to his midsection. Every inch she went lower, moans could be heard from him. The moans only made her more brave. She was getting closer, hand grazing his belly button. That action made Finn jump a little, but she continued on.

Finn was having trouble breathing. As her hand got closer, his heart rate got higher. Soon she would hit her target and he would explode. His body felt hot, numb to her touch. The moans got louder and with every one that came out of his mouth the bulge in his jeans got tighter. How or why his mom hadn't knocked on the door yet he would never know. All he knew right now was pleasure, the pleasure of Rachel's little hand doing things to him that he thought were impossible to do with clothes on.

Almost at her target, just a couple more inches and she would hit it. Now her hand was at his waist. Just a little more.

As fast as her hand touched his bulge, it was taken away. Mere centimeters from it's target. A whimpering moan could be heard from him. He wanted, needed to be touch there and she had come so close only to remove it just before arrival.

Standing up from the bed, Rachel patted him on the head and went back into the kitchen.

As Finn sat on his bed, he had to wonder what just happen. Rachel had gone all minx on him. Arousing him like no other woman could and just as he was about to hit release, she got up and walked away.

When his arousal cooled down, he got up and slowly made his way to the door. Before he opened it however he played back the moment that had just happen. "This was payback" he thought. Not in his wildest dreams did Finn think this was how she would get back at him. This was too cruel an act. Nothing like the Rachel he knew. While he should have been angry at her, his only thoughts as he exited his room were of later tonight. Yes, tonight they had unexpected business to finish and he was going to finish it, one way or the other.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait everyone. Been busy the last week and will prob be as busy if not more the rest of the summer. I'm hoping to a least get one update a week out to you, I'll try my best. Enjoy the chapter and as always your reviews are what make me continue, thanks.

* * *

Rachel waited patiently in the kitchen. Talking with Carole was fun, but she really wanted for Finn to come out of his room already. The anticipation of seeing his face was too much for her to wait for. He would have a look of unfinished business plastered all over it. His lip would be pointing up in rebellion, eyes downcast not looking directly at her. How Rachel wanted the satisfaction that it was her to make him that way. Not some random girl from school, but her Rachel Berry who everyone called ugly and hideous.

Finn always called her the most beautiful girl he ever knew. Until those words came out of his mouth, she always thought of herself as the ugly duckling. Someone who wasn't fully matured. Someone who it took longer for their beauty to show up. But she was wrong. She was always beautiful. Other girls were jealous of her natural look. There was no need for makeup or any special beauty product. Those were used by people who were to self absorbed with what they assumed being beautiful meant. It hadn't crossed her mind to use anything to enhance herself. If people were going to like her then they would because of who she was and not for someone she was trying to be.

Having Finn whisper in her ear how hot he thought she was or how she turned him on was a definite boost to her ego. Not that she got a big head about it. No Rachel wasn't like that. Even though she did start to wear more revealing clothing around school because of it. Not to revealing mind you, just enough skin to drive Finn crazy. Crazy enough that between periods he would drag her into a closet and make out with her until the final bell rang. Being able to drive him insane with lust was just one of the perks with having a boyfriend like him.

Her mind being distracted by all these thoughts, Rachel never heard a word of what Carole was saying to her.

"Earth to Rachel, are you okay over there? You have been staring at Finn's door for the past five minutes." spoke Carole with a confused look on her face. She was getting worried about Rachel. It wasn't like her not to be speaking for longer than thirty seconds at a time. From her observations it definitely had something to do with her son.

"I'm alright, thank you. Just doing some daydreaming." Rachel was seriously starting to lose her patience. It was about time he got out of his room already. What can he possibly be doing in there that's taking this long? "Carole I have something I want to talk to you about."

* * *

In his room, Finn was thinking of a way to get back at Rachel. Laying on his bed, he knew the two women were waiting in the kitchen for him. They could wait a little longer couldn't they? Now was the time for planning. That unfortunately required thinking and boy did he hate thinking. It was a punishment for him, a chore like taking out the trash.

"How am I going to get her back. She's to smart for a lot of ideas I can come up with. I need to think outside the box. Anything I try now will be useless. Mom's here and might get in the way of any plan I come up with. This plan has to happen tonight when were in bed. Then I can put on my full charm and get her all hot and flustered. Yea that's it. I'll setup some romantic atmosphere in here and tease and torment her in such a way that she'll be begging me to continue, And when she does I'll just stop like she did with me. Payback will be awesome."

Now that the planning was done, it was time to start the action. Phase one, get Rachel inside my room.

Walking out, he made his way to her in the kitchen. There she sat talking with his mother. What about he didn't know.

"Hey Rach why don't we go back into my room and you can help me with that stuff we didn't finish earlier."

"Um... Finn were in the middle of something here, can it wait like fifteen minutes." Rachel knew what was going on. He was trying to get her back in his room so he could seduce her. To bad she was smarter than him. Now it was time to set her own plan into motion. "You know Finn I think I'm going to sleep in the guest room tonight. If you weren't so sick I might have slept in your bed but I really don't want to get sick. Don't you agree Carole?"

"Of course Rachel. It's very thoughtful that you want to stay over and look after my Finny, but your right in not wanting to get sick. I'll just make some room in the guest bedroom and you can sleep there tonight." Carole knew what was going on. She might be old but she used to be a teenager. It was funny how much alike her and Rachel thought. They both knew what Finn was up to. After what Rachel had told her only a couple of minutes earlier, she had a pretty good idea how he would try and get Rachel back.

Making her way past her son, Carole gave a quick nod to Rachel and went on her way to the guest bedroom.

"So Finn what stuff were you talking about earlier?"

"Oh um... you know a little of this and a little of that. Mainly I was wondering if you could read me a story. I'm not feeling well now and I want to take a nap. With you being the best girlfriend ever I wanted you there so I could fall asleep with the last thing I see being your beautiful face."

"_I have her now. No matter how devilish she might be there is no way Rachel is cold hearted enough not to go through with this." _Making sure to add that extra touch, he looked directly at her and plastered on his best half-smile.

"_Dammit, he knows I can't resist that smile of his. I know this is a trap but he looks so adorable. You can do this Rachel, just read him the story and wait until he falls asleep. Then you can make your way to the guest room without any trouble." _Looking back at him, she conceded to his demand.

"Alright Finn I'll read you a story. But remember there will be no touching what so ever. Do I make myself clear!"Rachel whispered into his ear as she led him back to the bedroom.

"Crystal Rach"

* * *

Rummaging through Finn's room, Rachel was having a hard time finding a book. It looked to her that a book in his room would be as rare as her having a bad solo. The only thing that could be called reading material was an old football digest that she was pretty sure had never been read. It was hard enough to find, being as it was hidden under a pair of dirty clothes that looked liked they haven't been washed in years. Deciding this was the best she could find, Rachel grabbed the sport's magazine and went to sit on the edge of his bed.

Finn meanwhile had gotten very comfortable in bed. Having a blanket wrapped tightly around him, two pillows to lay on and a nice cup of cocoa that his mom had brought in before she went to bed. This was the life.

Noticing Rachel on the bed his attention instantly was drawn to her and what was in her hand.

"Is that a football digest? Didn't even no I had any around here. Must have been the one my mom bought me a couple of years back."

"Yea well it says 2003 on it, so I'd say seven years to be exact. Anyway lets get this over with, I'm tired and need my beauty sleep if I'm going to function tomorrow."

"Then by all means please start reading and if you wouldn't mind holding my hand while you read that would be great, thanks." Finn plastered that smile of his again and by the looks of it it was working. Rachel had annoyingly grabbed his hand, tight at first but gradually it became looser.

Opening the magazine Rachel looked at it like with determination on her face. Trying to under what all the stats meant._ "What are TD'S? What are INT'S and COMP? Why is this so hard, couldn't he of had a playbill lying around here?"_

"What seems to be the problem Rach? You've been quiet for the past five minutes and usually the only way that happens is if were making out." Laughing under his breath as he said it.

"If you must now, I have no idea what any of these football terms mean. There like a foreign language to me. Can't I do something else to make you go to sleep? Anything would be better then this."

"Anything?"

"Yes Anything, well except making out with you. I still don't want to get sick."

"Fine I'll make you a deal. If you give me a peck on the cheek and lay down with me until I fall asleep will call it a night. How does that sound?"

"I guess I can agree with that, but don't you dare try anything minster. You know how much I hate getting sick."

Rachel inched her way closer to Finn, until she was close enough to hear his breathing. Closing her eyes, she put her lips on his cheek or so she thought. For his cheek was wet and tasted better than she remembered. Opening her eyes Rachel saw what was going on. Looked like Finn had changed his mind and moved his face so she would kiss his lips.

"Finn! What did I tell you no more than two minutes ago. No lips and what do you do? You use your lips." She was fuming, starting to get out of the bed until Finn grabbed her and pulled her close to him.

"I'm sorry Rach but it's been a whole day since I felt your lips on mine. If I hurt you I'm sorry but it wasn't so bad right?"

"No it wasn't bad and I'll forgive you this time. But if you ever do that again then no kisses for a week, do I make myself clear?"

Instead of answering her, Finn held her closer and whispered in her ear, "Crystal."

Not to long after sleep started to take it's toll on the both of them. Rachel wanting to get up but couldn't because Finn still had his arms wrapped tightly around her. He had fallen asleep no more than ten minutes ago. She wanted to go into the guest room but in her current situation things looked grim. Trying a couple more times at breaking his grip, she finally gave up. Deciding this was how she would be sleeping tonight, Rachel hoped she wouldn't wake up tomorrow with a cold. But as she drifted to sleep the only thing that was her mind was the chance of seeing his face when she woke up in the morning.

* * *

Hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. And if you think I forgot about Finn's revenge well I didn't, that will be in the next chapter. So until then, have a happy 4th of July and I'll see all of you later.


End file.
